


The Hidden Touch

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Some mild fluff.Just written for myself.





	The Hidden Touch

“Shirley... they could have seen...”

“But they didn’t, honestly Darling...”

“What if they had?”

Darcey knows she just snapped at someone who doesn’t deserve it but she can’t help being nervous. Shirley, who takes a second, sighs, then steps closer, curling Darcey against her. 

“They won’t... and if they do, then we pretend we don’t know what they mean...”

She pauses, then moves away to her seat, quietly patting her lap to instruct Darcey to come to her. Darcey, who hesitates, wipes a hand over her eyes, then moves to sit where Shirley intends. Shirley smiles, stroking tears from Darcey’s cheek before kissing her softly, letting Darcey nestle closer, stroking her back gently.

“Silly girl...”


End file.
